Goopy Gyne Bagha Byne/Screenplay
The complete screenplay of Goopy Gyne Bagha Byne was published in Ekkhan Festival 1988 with a note and interview from the screenwriter-director of the film. The screenplay manuscript for the magazine was created from the original film manuscripts and the film itself by Debasis Mukhopadhyay with appropriate edits done by the original script writer. credits প্রথমে একটা স্থির ছবি-গুপী ধানখেতের আল ধরে তানপুরা কাঁধে হেঁটে যাচ্ছে, মুখে হাসি। পর্দায় লেখা পড়ে: '' 'কানু কাইনের ছেলে গোপীনাথের বড় গানের শখ।' '' ছবি সচল হয়-গুপী হেঁটে চলে। দূরে মাঠে একজন বৃদ্ধ চাষাকে চাষ করতে দেখে গুপী ডাক দেয়। গুপী: ও দ্বিজুখুড়ো! খুড়ো: কি গো? গুপী: (তানপুরাটা দেখিয়া) এই দ্যাখো! খুড়ো: ওটা কি? গুপী: তানপুরা, গান হবে! খুড়ো: কি গান? গুপী: ওস্তাদের গান। গোপীনাথ ওস্তাদ! তুমি চাষা, আমি ওস্তাদ খাসা! হে হে...হে! গুপী হাসতে হাসতে চলে যায়। গাঁয়ের মুখে একটা বটতলায় বসে কয়েকজন বৃদ্ধ পাশা খেলছেন। গুপী তানপুরা কাঁধে তাদের দিকে এগিয়ে আসে। একজন বৃদ্ধ গুপীকে দেখতে পান। প্রথম বৃদ্ধ: ও বাবা! গুপী: (সকলকে নমস্কার করে) পেন্নাম ঠাকুরমশাইয়া। প্রথম বৃদ্ধ: এ যে গদা হাতে দ্বিতীয় পান্ডবের প্রবেশ দেখছি হে! সকলে তানপুরাটা দেখতে চান। বৃদ্ধেরা: এগিয়ে এসো, এগিয়ে এসো! দেখি, দেখি! গুপী সামনে বসে থাকা দ্বিতীয় বৃদ্ধের হাতে তানপুরাটা দেয়। দ্বিতীয় বৃদ্ধ: বাঃ! প্রথম বৃদ্ধ: সরেশ তানপুরাখান হেঃ! তৃতীয় বৃদ্ধ: মূল্য কত নিল? বৃদ্ধ যন্ত্রটা দেখে গুপীকে ফেরত দিয়ে দেন। গুপী: ঐ পাঁচপুকুরের গোঁসাইখুড়ো? তারই তো এটা! তৃতীয় বৃদ্ধ: পল্লব গোঁসাই? গুপী: আজ্ঞে হ্যাঁ- প্রথম বৃদ্ধ: আরে সে তো বড় ওস্তাদ হে! গুপী : হ্যাঁ-খুব নাম ডাক! তা তিনি রোজ সকালে উঠে গলা সাধেনত! আমার আবার খুব গান বাজনার শখ। তা ক'দিন ধরেই ভোর বেলা উঠে গিয়ে ওনার গলা সাধা শুনছি। তা দেখি কি, ওনার তানপুরা আছে দুখানা, একখানা হাতে নেন, আর আরেকখানা ওই ঘরের কোণায় রাখা আছে। তা আজকে বললাম - খুড়ো, যেখানা আপনি ব্যবহার করেন না, সেখানা আমারে দেন না! তা উনি বললেন ওমা! ওটা নিবি কিরে, ওটা তো অপয়া! আমি বললাম, তা হোক, আমার তাতেই হবে। তা বললেন, এমনি দেবো কেন? আমি বললাম যে, খুড়ো, আমরা গরিব মুদি, পয়সা কোথায় পাব বল? তা বললেন কাজ করে দে। আমি বললাম, হ্যাঁ, কি কাজ বল! তা বললেন তামুক সেজে দে। দেলাম। বললেন, পা টিপে দে। তা দেলাম। তা বললেন, যা পাতকুয়া থেকে জল তুলে দে। তা দেলাম। তা বললেন, ভাঁড়ার ঘরে ইঁদুর ঢুকেছে, মেরে দে। তাও দেলাম। বুঝলেন, এই ধাড়ি ধাড়ি ইঁদুর। বাঁশের এক এক ঘায়ে- গুপী তানপুরাটাকেই দু'হাতে বাঁশের মতো ধরে আঘাত হানার ভান করে। বৃদ্ধেরা ভয়ে পিছিয়ে যান। বৃদ্ধেরা : ও হো হো! বীরপুরুষ! বাঃ‌! তৃতীয় বৃদ্ধ : তা তাতেই দিয়ে দিলেন? গুপী : আজ্ঞে হ্যাঁ। নিজের হাতে একেবারে কান টান ম'লে টালে দিয়ে দিলেন। এই দেখুন না, এখনও সব টন টন করতিছে। গুপী নিজের কানদুটো আঙুল দিয়ে দেখায়। বৃদ্ধেরা অবাক। বৃদ্ধেরা : ও হো হো! বীরপুরুষ! বাঃ‌! তৃতীয় বৃদ্ধ : তা তাতেই দিয়ে দিলেন? গুপী : আজ্ঞে হ্যাঁ। নিজের হাতে একেবারে কান টান ম'লে টালে দিয়ে দিলেন। এই দেখুন না, এখনও সব টন টন করতিছে। গুপী নিজের কানদুটো আঙুল দিয়ে দেখায়। বৃদ্ধেরা অবাক। বৃদ্ধেরা : সে কি হে! প্রথম বৃদ্ধ : তোমর কান? গুপী : আমারও কান, (তানপুরাটা দেখিয়ে) আর এনারও কান। বললেন, যন্ত্রের সুর যন্ত্রের কানে আর তোমার সুর হল গিয়ে তোমার কানে। দুটোকে একসঙ্গে মললে তবে সুরে সুরে মিল হয়। প্রথম বৃদ্ধ : সুরে সুরে-! তৃতীয় বৃদ্ধ : ঠিক কথা! চতুর্থ বৃদ্ধ : হক কথা! প্রথম বৃদ্ধ : এক কাজ করনা কেন বাপু? একখানা গেয়ে শুনিয়ে দাও না। তৃতীয় বৃদ্ধ : যন্ত্রের আর কন্ঠের একসঙ্গে পরীক্ষা হয়ে যাক্, অ্যাঁ? গুপী : (ইতস্ততঃ) গাইবো বৃদ্ধেরা : হ্যাঁ হ্যাঁ! গাইবে বই কি! গুপী : কিন্তু গান যে আমার একখানি মাত্র জানা আছে ঠাকুরমশাইরা... প্রথম বৃদ্ধ : তা সেই একখানাই গাও না! চতুর্থ বৃদ্ধ : অতিরিক্ত তো বলা হয়নি তোমাকে! গুপী : না, মানে, সক্কালবেলার গান। ভৈরবী রাগিনী। (আকাশের দিকে তাকিয়ে) তা সক্কাল কি এখনো আছে? প্রথম বৃদ্ধ : আছে গো আছে! সকাল ওরকম ফস্ করে চলে যায় না! তুমি গাও! তৃতীয় বৃদ্ধ : আমার এই যষ্ঠির ছায়া যতক্ষণ না পর্যন্ত এ প্রস্তর খন্ড স্পর্শ করছে, ততক্ষণ সকাল। তৃতীয় বৃদ্ধের লাঠির ছায়া পড়ে মাটিতে। ছায়া থেকে সামান্য দূরে পাথরের টুকরোটাকে দেখা যায়। গুপী তাকিয়ে থাকে। তৃতীয় বৃদ্ধ : 'তুমি গাও। 'গুপী : গাইবো?... সকলে 'হ্যাঁ হ্যাঁ' করে ওঠে। গুপী অগত্যা মনস্থির করে বসে পড়ে। গুপী : ওই ছায়াটা একটু খেয়াল করবেন ঠাকুরমশাইরা-গাইবার সময় আমার আবার হুঁশ থাকে না। বৃদ্ধেরা : কিছ ভাবনা নেই, কিছু ভাবনা নেই। গাও। গুপী গলা খাকরিয়ে তান শুরু করে। গুপী : আ – আ – আ – আ... গুপীর হেঁড়ে গলায় বেসুরো তান কোনো বৃদ্ধেরই মনঃপুত হয়না, কিন্তু তাও তারা তারিফ করেন। গুপী গেয়ে চলে - গুপী : দ্যাখরে! নয়ন মেলে!- জগতের বা- গুপীর গান শেষ হয়না কারণ তৃতীয় বৃদ্ধ লাঠিটিকে সামান্য সরাতেই লাঠির ছায়া এসে পড়ে পাথরের উপর। তিনি গুপীকে বাধা দেন- তৃতীয় বৃদ্ধ : এ হে হে হে-! বৃদ্ধেরা : সকাল ফুরিয়ে গেলে! ফুরিয়ে গেল! গুপী অসহায়ের মতো ছায়াটির দিকে তাকিয়ে উঠে পড়ে। গুপী : সময়টা একটু কম হয়ে গেল। আর একটু পেলে না, আপনাদের পুরো গানটা শুনিয়ে দিতাম। এবার দ্বিতীয় বৃদ্ধ মুখ খোলেন। দ্বিতীয় বৃদ্ধ : দেখ গোপীনাথ, তুমি এক কাজ কর, বুঝেছ? রাজামশাই- প্রথম বৃদ্ধ : (গুপীকে) মানে আমাদের রাজামশাই গো! দ্বিতীয় বৃদ্ধ : হুঁ - রাজামশাই সংগীতের একজন মস্ত বড়ো সমঝদার। প্রথম বৃদ্ধ : ভারি রসিক! দ্বিতীয় বৃদ্ধ : তুমি তাঁকে গিয়ে তোমার ওই গানখানা একবার শোনাও। গুপী : হে হে! এ আপনারা কি যে বলেন ঠাকুরমশাইরা! রাজবাড়িতে আমার ঢুকতে দেবে কেন? দ্বিতীয় বৃদ্ধ : আঃ হা। বলি তোমার ঢোকার প্রশ্ন উঠছে কেন? ঢুকবে তোমার গান! আর ঢুকবে একেবারে রাজামশাই – এর কানের ভেতর। প্রথম বৃদ্ধ : (সুর করে) কানের ভিতর দিয়া মরমে পশিবে গো! গুপী : এটা কি করে হবে যদি একবারটি বলে দেন - দ্বিতীয় বৃদ্ধ : রাজামশাই ওঠেন খুব ভোরে বুঝেছ? সূর্যোদয়ের ঠিক পূর্বে ওঠেন- দ্বিতীয় বৃদ্ধ লাঠি দিয়ে মাটিতে দাগ কেটে রাজবাড়ির অবস্থান বোঝাতে থাকেন - দ্বিতীয় বৃদ্ধ : এই হল রাজবাড়ি, এই হল পাঁচিল। পাঁচিলের ঐখানটায় একটা পুরোনো ভাঙা মন্দির। ঐ মন্দিরে বসে, রাজবাড়ির দিকে মুখ করে তুমি ছাড়বে তোমার গলা - তারপর দেখবে কি হয়! গুপী : কী হবে ঠাকুরমশাই? বৃদ্ধেরা নিজেদের দিকে মুখ চাওয়া চাওয়ি করে হাসেন। চতুর্থ বৃদ্ধ : শোনো। রাজামশাই যখন তোমার নাম জিজ্ঞেস করবেন, তখন বলবে তোমার নাম গোপীনাথ গাইন। দ্বিতীয় বৃদ্ধ : গানং করতি যঃ সঃ - বৃদ্ধেরা : গাইন! গুপীর দৃষ্টি উদ্ভাসিত। গুপী : গাইন! গুপী মহানন্দে 'গাইন' শব্দটা বিড় বিড় করতে করতে তানপুরা কাঁধে চলে যায়। বৃদ্বেরা আবার পাশ খেলায় ব্যস্ত হয়ে পড়েন। গুপী পুকুর পাড় দিয়ে এসে, পিছনের রাস্তা দিয়ে হেঁটে বাড়িতে প্রবেশ করে। গুপীর বাবা কানু উঠোনে এসে দাঁড়ান- গুপী : তুমি যে বল সুর নেই আর বটতলার বাবুরা যে সুখ্যাতি করলেন। ওদের গান গেয়ে শোনালাম যে! আর তাঁরা যে বললেন- কানু অগ্নিশর্মা- কানু : কী বললেন? গুপী : (আমতা আমতা) না...কিছু না- কানু : ঘটে কিছু দিয়েছে তোমারে ভগবান, যে তেনাদের তামাসা তুমি বুঝবে? গরিব বাপের সিধে কথায় তোমার হুঁশ হল না। তুমি গেলে বটতলার বাবুদের গান শোনাতে! তারা করবে তোমার সুখ্যাতি আর সেই আহ্লাদে ঘরের কাজ-কম্ম ফেলে তুমি বসে থাকবে! তুমি ভেবেছ কি? যা! যা, দোকানে বস্ গিয়ে যা! কাল থেকে যদি ফের আবার গানের গা শুনেছি কি তোর ঐ তানপুরা ভেঙে খান্ করে দেব! জানোয়ার কোথাকার। কানু রেগে মেগে সেখান থেকে চলে যান। গুপী মাথা নত করে ঘরের দিকে পা বাড়ায়- ২ পরদিন, ভোরবেলা। গুপীদের শোবার ঘরে দেখা যায় কানু ঘুমিয়ে আছেন। গুপী আস্তে আস্তে তানপুরা নিয়ে ঘর থেকে বেরিয়ে খিড়কির দরজা খুলে রাস্তায় বেরিয়ে পড়ে। গুপী হেঁটে রাজবাড়ির পাশে ভাঙা মন্দিরের কাছে পৌঁছে যায়। রাজার শোবার ঘরে রাজাকে ঘুমিয়ে থাকতে দেখা যায়। রাজার শোবার ঘরে রাজাকে ঘুমিয়ে থাকতে দেখা যায়। বাইরে গুপী গান ধরে। গুপী : আ – আ – আ – আ... দ্যাখরে! নয়ন মেলে! জগতের বাহার! গুপীর তারস্বরে গান শুনে রাজার ঘুম ভেঙে যায়। বিরক্তি এবং রাগে রাজা বিছানা থেকে নেমে, জানলায় এসে দেখেন গুপী গাইছে- গুপী : দিনের আলোয় কাটে অন্ধকার- রাজা : পেয়াদা! পেয়াদা! পেয়াদা এসে রাজাকে সেলাম করে। পেয়াদা : হুঁজুর! রাজা : বাহারমে কৌন চিল্লাতে! উসকো পাকাড়কে ভিতরে লে আও! পেয়াদা : জো হুকুম! রাজা : যাও! পেয়াদা সেলাম ঠুকে চলে যায়। গুপী বসে গান গাইছে। পেয়াদা পেছনে থেকে এসে খোঁচা মারায় গান থেমে যায় গুপীর। পেয়াদা : চলো চলো। গুপী : কোথায়? পেয়াদা : রাজবাড়ি। গুপী : (গদগদ) রাজবাড়ির ভেতরে? পেয়াদা : হাঁ হাঁ, ভিতরে। গুপী : রাজামশাই ডেকেছেন বুঝি? পেয়াদা : হাঁ হাঁ, ডেকিয়েছেন বাবা! গুপী : আমার গান শুনেছেন। পেয়াদা : হাঁ হাঁ শুনিয়েছেন। গুপী : কিছু বলেছেন? পেয়াদা : হুঁ হুঁ! বলিয়েছেন, বলিয়েছেন! গুপী আহ্লাদে পেয়াদার কাধেঁ হাত রেখে রাজবাড়ির দিকে রওনা হয়। রাজবাড়ির ভিতর। সিংহাসনে বসে রাজা বাটিতে দুধ খাচ্ছেন। পাশে মোসাহেববৃন্দ। হাতে তানপুরা নিয়ে গুপী তাঁর সামনে এসে দাঁড়ায়। রাজা দুধে চুমুক দিয়ে মুখ তুলে গুপীকে দেখেন- রাজা : নাম কি? গুপী : আজ্ঞে, আমার নাম? মোসাহেববৃন্দ : হ্যাঁ হ্যাঁ! রাজামশাই নাম জিজ্ঞেস করছেন! নাম বল, নাম বল! গুপী : আজ্ঞে, আমার নাম শ্রী গোপীনাথ কাইন। (একটু ভেবে) গাইন, গাইন! গোপীনাথ গাইন। রাজা : চেঁচাইছিলি কেনে? মোসাহেববৃন্দ :: 'চেঁচাচ্ছিলি কেন? চেঁচাচ্ছিলি কেন? 'গুপী : '(অবাক) আজ্ঞে, আমি ত চ্যাঁচাইনি, রাজামশাই! আমি ত গান গাইলাম! ভৈরবী রাগিনী। এই যে আমার তানপুরা। রাজা পাশের এক ভৃত্যকে দুধের বাটি দিয়ে গুপীর দিকে দৃষ্টি দেন- 'রাজা : কই দেখি। মোসাহেববৃন্দ :: তানপুরা দেখাও! গুপী : পাঁচপুকুরের গোঁসাইখুড়ো, তেনার থেকে পাওয়া। হেঁ:- চিত্রনাট্য ᱼ গুপীগাইন বাঘাবাইন গুপী এগিয়ে এসে রাজার হাতে তানপুরাখানা তুলে দিয়ে পিছিয়ে যায়। রাজা যন্ত্রটি তার কোলে রেখে তারের উপর আঙুল চালান- রাজা : 'সপ্তক জানা আছে? গুপী ঠিক বুঝতে পারেনা। 'গুপী : আজ্ঞে... মোসাহেববৃন্দ :: সাত সুর! সাত সুর জানা আছে? গুপী : 'আজ্ঞে হ্যাঁ, রাজামশাই! 'রাজা : তৃতীয় সুরটা কী? গুপী হাতের কড় গুনতে গুনতে- গুপী : 'তৃতীয় সুর...গা! 'রাজা : ষষ্ঠ সুর? গুপী : (আবার গুনে) সারেগামাপা...ধা! রাজা : দুইযে মিলে কী হয়? গুপী : দুইয়ে মিলে... গুপী গম্ভীর হয়ে যায়। মোসাহেববৃন্দ হেসে ওঠে। রাজা : গাধা! তানপুরাখানা দু'হাতে ছুঁড়ে সামনের মেঝেতে ফেলে দেন রাজা; তানপুরাটা পড়ে ভেঙে যায়। রাজা অট্টহাস্য করে ওঠেন। রাজা : 'হাঃ হাঃ হাঃ! একে গাধার পিঠে তুলে গ্রামের বাইরে বার করে দিয়ে আয়! হাঃ হাঃ হাঃ! গ্রামের রাস্তা। পেয়াদা ঢোল বাজিয়ে ঘোষণা করছে। 'পেয়াদা : 'রাজামশাইয়ের আদেশ আমাদের আমলকি গ্রাম থেকে গোপীনাথ কাইনকে দূর কইরে দেওয়া হতিছে! পেয়াদারা গুপীকে ঘাড় ধরে টানতে টানতে নিয়ে যায় গ্রামের চৌমাথায়, তারপর তাকে সবাই মিলে ধরে গাধার পিঠে ওঠায়, আর ধাক্কা দিয়ে গাধাকে ঠেলে দেয়। গ্রামের বটতলার সেই বৃদ্ধের দল হাসিমুখে তামাসা দেখছেন। গুপী গাধার পিঠে চড়ে দূরে চলে যায়। গুপীর বাবা দূর থেকে দাঁড়িয়ে দৃশটি লক্ষ করেন, তারপর চোখের জল মুছে বাড়ির পথ ধরেন। গ্রামের বাইরে নির্জন রাস্তা। এক গুপী আপন মনে বিড় বিড় করতে করতে গাধার পিঠে চড়ে চলেছে। 'গুপী : তৃতীয় সুর, ষষ্ঠ সুর। গুপী চললো বহুদূর! বহুদূর! (গাধাকে) কোথায় চললি রে, অ্যাঁ? (আপনমনে) চলি চলি চলি চলি পথের যে নাই শেষ- গুপী আছে বেশ বেশ- কেবল আছে ভাবনা, ভাবনা। সন্ধ্যা হইলে বন বাদাড়ে বাঘে যদি ধরে? গুপী যদি মরে? রাস্তার ধারে বাঁশবন। গুপী সেই দিকে সন্দিগ্ধ দৃষ্টি দেয়, তারপর দু হাতে তার কোমর ধরে- গুপী : ও বাবা! উফ! কোমর ধইরে গেছে গো! র র র! উফ্! গাধা থেমে যায়। গুপী তার পিঠ থেকে নেমে পড়ে। গুপী : যা, যা! আমলকি ফিরে যা! যা! ৩ গুপী সামনের বাঁশবনে প্রবেশ করে। এদিক ওদিক তাকায়। দূর থেকে 'ঢপ্ ঢপ্' আওয়াজ ভেসে আসে। গুপী শব্দটাকে লক্ষ ক'রে বাঁশবনের ভিতর দিয়ে এগোতে থাকে। তারপর কিছুদূর গিয়ে দেখে গাছের গুঁড়ির পাশে একটা ঢোল পড়ে আছে। গাছের উপর থেকে জল পড়ায় ঢোলের শব্দ হচ্ছে। এবার গুপীর চোখ পড়ে ঢোলের পাশে ঘুমন্ত বাঘার উপর গুপী ফিক্ ক'রে হেসে ওঠে। ঘুম ভেঙে যায় বাঘার। সে গুপীকে দেখেই তড়াক্ করে উঠে পড়ে- বাঘা : কেডা? গুপী : আরে বাপ্! বাঘা : চোপ্! গুপী : (নকল করে) চোপ্! বাঘা : 'খবরদার! 'গুপী : 'আমার নাম শ্রী গোপীনাথ গাইন। 'বাঘা : নিবাস? গুপী : আমলকি। তোমার? বাঘা : হরতুকি। গুপী : তা, তুমি এখানে যে? বাঘা : (বোকা হাসি হেসে) তাড়ায় দেছে! গাধার পিঠে তুইলে দূর হ ক'রে দেছে! গুপী : 'রাজামশাই? 'বাঘা : তুমি জানলে কি কইরা? গুপী : আমারও যে- গুপীর কথা শেষ হয়না - দূরে বাঁশবনের ফাঁক দিয়ে একটা বাঘকে দেখা যায়। বাঘা : 'এসে গেছে! বাঘটা হেলতে দুলতে এগিয়ে আসে। 'বাঘা : এসে গেছে! বাঘটা ঘুরে যায়। গুপী - বাঘা একদৃষ্টে তার দিকে চেয়ে থাকে। বাঘা : চলে গেল বোধহয়... বাঘটা ফের মুখ ঘোরায়, এগিয়ে আসে। গুপী : না না! যাইনি, যাইনি! ভয়ে গুপী- বাঘার দাঁতে দাঁত লেগে যায়। বাঘটা একবার ওদের দিকে দেখে চলে যায়। দুজনের ভয় কাটে। সমানের বাঁশবন ফাঁকা। বাঘা উত্তেজিত হয়ে লাফ দেয় বাঘা : 'পলায়েছে! পালায়েছে! ভয় পেয়েছে! বাঘা এক দৌড়ে তার ঢোলটা নিয়ে ফিরে আসে গুপীর কাছে। 'গুপী : কেন ভয় পেল বলত? বাঘা : পাবেনা? আমি যে বাঘের এক কাঠি বাড়া! আমার নাম কি জান? ব'ঘে কাঠি, ঘ'য়ে কাঠি , ঢোলে চাঁটি - বাঘা! গুপী : (অবাক) বাঘা? বাঘা : বাঘা বাইন! বাঘা ঢোল বাজাতে শুরু করে। বাঘা : গান কর, গান কর! তুমি ও গাইন-তাহলে আর বাঘ আসবেনা! গুপী লাফিয়ে লাফিয়ে বাঘার ঢোলের আওয়াজের সঙ্গে তাল মেলায়। গুপী : সা সা সা সাগারে বাঘেরে ভাগারে সা সা সা সাগারে বাঘেরে ভাগারে মোরা দুজনারে অকুল পাথারে - কেবা দেখে কারে - কেবা দেখে কারে - বাঁশবন আস্তে আস্তে অন্ধকার হতে থাকে। গুপী- বাঘা ঘাবড়ে গিয়ে গান বাজনা থামায়।গুপী ছুটে গিয়ে বাঘার পাশে দাঁড়ায়। গুপী : বাঘাদা ! কী হল গো, অ্যাঁ? বাঘা : গাও! গান থামায়ওনা! এবার বাঁশবনের ফাঁকে ফাঁকে ভূতেদের আসতে দেখা যায়। বাঘা : গান গাও! গান গাও! গুপী : (ঢোঁক গিলে) গা- গাইব? দুজনে ভয়ে কাঁপতে কাঁপতে আবার গান বাজনা শুরু করে- গুপী : রাতের আঁধারে- বনের বাদারে ঝোপে ঝাড়ে ঝাড়ে- কে বা... বাঘাদা! দুজনে থেমে যায়-কারণ আস্তে আস্তে অসংখ্য ভূত নাচতে নাচতে বাঁশবনের এক জায়গায় এসে জড়ো হয়েছে। চারিদিক অন্ধকার হয়ে যায়, এবং দূর থেকে একটা জ্বলন্ত তারা ভেসে এসে গুপী বাঘার সামনে থামে। সেই তারার মধ্যে আর্বিভাব হয় ভূতের রাজার। গুপী-বাঘা অবাক বিস্ময়ে সেই দিকে চেয়ে থাকে। ভূতের রাজা হাত তুলে ওপরে নির্দেশ দেবার সঙ্গে সঙ্গে অন্ধকারের মধ্যে নাচের বাজনা ভেসে আসে। গুপী-বাঘাও পেছন ফিরে ওপরে তাকায়। সব ভূতেরা এগিয়ে এসে নাচতে শুরু করে। প্রথমে রাজা ভূতের দল, পরে চাষা বা প্রজার দল, এর পর সাহেব ভূত এবং শেষে বানিয়া, বামুন আর পাদ্রি মিলে মোটা ভূতের দল। নাচতে নাচতেই এদের নিজেদের মধ্যে দ্বন্দ লাগে এবং নিজেদের মধ্যেই লড়াই শুরু করে, সেই লড়াইতে প্রত্যেক দলের ভূতই মারা পড়ে। শেষে চারটি ভূতের দলকেই চার সারিতে একসঙ্গে নাচতে দেখা যায়। নাচের দৃশ্য অদৃশ্য হওয়া মাত্র ভূতের রাজা দুই হাত নেড়ে গুপী-বাঘাকে কাছে ডাকেন। ভূতের রাজা : গুপী-বাঘা, গুপী-বাঘা, ভয় নেই, ভয় নেই! কাছে আয়, কাছে আয়! তোরা বড় ভালো ছেলে কাছে আয়! গুপী-বাঘা এগিয়ে এসে ভূতের রাজার সামনে বসে। দুজনেরই হাত জোড়, দুজনেই অবাক। গুপী : আপনি আমাদের চেনেন? বাঘা : আপনি আমাদের নাম জানেন? ভূতের রাজা : নাম জানি, ধাম জানি, সব জানি- রাজা দিল দূর করে, ঠাঁই নেই, ঠাঁই নেই- কোথা যাবি, কিবা খাবি জানা নেই, জানা নেই, জানা নেই! গুপী : সত্যি, রাজামশাই। আমাদের বড্ড দুঃখু... বাঘা : হ্যাঁ! কী যে করব কিছু বুঝতে পারছিনা! ভূতের রাজা : 'আমি আছি, আমি আছি ভূতো রাজা- খুশি হলে বর দিই, খুশি হলে বর দিই, তিন বর, তিন বর, তিন বর! গুপী-বাঘা ফুর্তিতে হাত তালি দিয়ে ওঠে- 'গুপী-বাঘা : তিন বর! ভূতের রাজা : শুধু তিন, শুধু তিন- ভেবে টেবে বল তোরা কোন্ বর কোন্ বর চাস বল্ কোন্ বর চাস বল্- কোন্ বর! গুপী : রাজামশাই-আমাদের যেন খাওয়া-পরার কোনো ভাবনা না থাকে- ভূতের রাজা : খাওয়া পরা বেশ বেশ! খেতে চেয়ে হাত তালি, জামা চেয়ে হাত তালি, এর হাতে ওর হাতে মিলে তালি! আর কোন্ বর চাস বল্-! বাঘা : আমাদের খুব দেশ বেড়াবার শখ রাজামশাই! গুপী : যদি একটু ঘুরে টুরে বেড়াতে পারতাম- ভূতের রাজা : দেশ দেখা, দেশ দেখা- বেশ বেশ বেশ বেশ- ভূতের রাজা দু' জোড়া নকশা করা নাগরা জুতো গুপী-বাঘাকে দিয়ে- ভূতের রাজা :জুতো জোড়া পায়ে প'রে, কোথা যাবি নাম ক'রে, এর হাতে ওর হাতে তালি দিবি, তালি দিবি, তালি দিবি! গুপী : আর রাজামশাই, যদি আমরা গান বাজনা ক'রে লোককে একটু খুশি করতে পারতাম- ভূতের রাজা : হবে হবে হবে হবে- গান হবে, ঢোল হবে, সুর হবে, তাল হবে, লয় হবে- লোকে শুনে ভ্যাবাচ্যাকা থির হয়ে থেমে যাবে থেমে যাবে থেমে যাবে থেমে যাবে... বর দিয়ে ধীরে ধীরে ভূতের রাজা অদৃশ্য হয়ে যান। সেই সঙ্গে আস্তে আস্তে জ্বলন্ত তারাটাও মিলিয়ে যায়। ৪ ভোর। গুপী-বাঘা বাঁশবনে অঘোরে ঘুমোচ্ছে। কিছুক্ষণ পর গুপীর ঘুম ভাঙে, আর ভেঙেই মনে পড়ে যায় গত রাত্রের কথা। সে চট্ করে পাশে পড়ে থাকা থলেটার ভেতর হাত ঢোকায়, এবং বার ক'রে আনে ভূতের রাজার দেওয়া জুতো জোড়া। গুপীর মুখ উদ্ভাসিত-না:, সে স্বপ্ন দেখেনি! গুপী : 'বাঘাদা! ও বাঘাদা! বাঘার ঘুম ভাঙে না। 'গুপী : কী ঘুম রে বাবা! গুপী জুতো জোড়া থলের ভেতর রাখতে রাকতে আপন মনে বিড় বিড় করে- গুপী : ভূতের রাজা দিল বর, জবর জবর তিন বর! গুপী উঠে পড়ে বাঁশবনের ভেতর দিয়ে হেঁটে একটা খোলা জায়গায় এসে দাঁড়ায়। পাশে নদী, দূরে আকাশে সূর্যোদয় হচ্ছে - ভারি মনোরম পরিবেশ। গুপী মুগ্ধ চোখে তাকিয়ে হঠাৎ তান ধরে- গুপী : আ – আ – আ -আ ... গুপীর গলার আওয়াজে চমৎকার সুর। সে আনন্দে আত্মহারা হয়ে হাততালি দিয়ে মাটিতে একবার ডিগবাজি খেয়ে নেয়, তারপর আস্তে আস্তে উঠে পড়ে গান শুরু করে- গুপী : দ্যাখরে, নয়ন মেলে- জগতের বাহার, জগতের বাহার- দিনের আলোয় কাটে অন্ধকার। কী বাহার! কী বাহার- একটা মাছি তাড়াতে গিয়ে বাঘার ঘুম ভাঙে। নেপথ্যে গুপীর গান শুনে বাঘার চোখ ছানাবড়া। সে তড়াক্ করে উঠে পড়ে। ওদিকে নদীর ধারে- গুপী : আহা মরি কী বাহার! কী বাহার! কী বাহার! গুপীর গান শেষ হওয়া মাত্র ঢোলের আওয়াজ শোনা যায়। গুপী তাকিয়ে দেখে বাঘা পাকা ওস্তাদের মতো ঢোলের ব্যালা দিচ্ছে! গুপী বাঘার পাশে ছুটে গিয়ে গান ধরে- গুপী : ভূতের রাজা দিল বর- জবর জবর তিন বর! বাঘা : এক দুই তিন! গুপী :জবর জবর তিন বর! বাঘা : এক দুই তিন! গুপী : যা চাই পরতে খাইতে পারি- বাঘা : এক নম্বর, এক নম্বর! গুপী :যেখানে খুশি যাইতে পারি- বাঘা : দুই নম্বর, দুই নম্বর। গুপী : 'সা নি ধা পা মা গা রে সা ‍ গাইতে পারি- 'বাঘা : তিন নম্বর, তিন নম্বর! গুপী : কেমন সুন্দর! ভূতের রাজা দিল বর! বাঘা : ভূতের রাজা দিল ভূতের রাজা দিল বর! গুপী : কেমন সুন্দর!- দু'জনে গাইতে গাইতে এগিয়ে চলে। গুপী : আহা ভূত! বাঘা : বাহা ভূত! গুপী : কিবা ভূত! বাঘা : কিম্ভূত! গুপী : বাবা ভূত! বাঘা : 'ছানা ভূত! 'গুপী : খোঁড়া ভূত! বাঘা : কানা ভূত! গুপী : কাঁচা ভূত! বাঘা : পাকা ভূত! গুপী : সোজা ভূত! বাঘা : বাঁকা ভূত! গুপী : 'রোগা ভূত! 'বাঘা : মোটা ভূত! গুপী : আধা ভূত! বাঘা : গোটা ভূত! গুপী : আরো হাজার ভূতের রাজার দয়া মোদেরই উপর- ভূতের রাজা দিল বর! গুপী হাত তুলে নাচতে নাচতে- গুপী : তাইরে নাইরে নাইরে আর ভাবনা কিছু নাইরে! তাক্ ধিন্ ধিন্‌না ধিন্‌তা আর নাইকো মোদের চিন্তা! বাঘা ঢোল থামিয়ে কাচুমাচু হয়ে- বাঘা :কেবল পেটে বড় ভুখ- না খেলে নাই কোনো সুখ। ভূতের রাজার প্রথম বরের কথা দুজনেরই মনে পড়ে। গুপী একগাল হেসে তালি দেয়, বাঘা ঢোলে চাঁটি মারে। গুপী দৌড়ে আসে বাঘার দিকে- গুপী : আয়রে তবে খাওয়া যাক্, মন্ডা মিঠাই চাওয়া যাক্! বাঘা :কোর্মা কালিয়া পোলাও - জলদি লাও – জলদি লাও! গুপী :কোর্মা কালিয়া পোলাও - জলদি লাও – জলদি লাও! গুপী-বাঘা : জলদি লাও – জলদি লাও! গুপী-বাঘা হাততালি দেয়। ওদের থেকে একটু দূরে শূন্য থেকে প্রথমে আসন, তারপর সুদৃশ্য থালা-বাটি-গেলাসে পর পর সুখাদ্য এসে জড়ো হয়। গুপী-বাঘার চক্ষু চড়কগাছ। গুপী দৌড়ে যায় খাবারের দিকে, বাঘা নদীর দিকে ছোটে। গুপী :বাঘাদা! ও বাঘাদা! বাঘা :আঃ! হাতটা ধুয়ে আসি! ৫ গুপী-বাঘা পাশাপাশি বসে খাচ্ছে। ওদের পাশে বসে একটা কুকুর। গুপী একটা হাড় চিবোতে চিবোতে জিজ্ঞেস করে - গুপী :তুমি দেশে ফিরে যাবে? বাঘা বাটি থেকে একটা মস্ত রাজভোগ তুলে তাতে কামড় দেয় - বাঘা :দূর। গুপী : কেন গো? বাঘা :আমার কেউ নাই। গুপী :বাপ – মা নাই? বাঘা :বাপ – মা ভাই – বোন – বেয়াই – জগাই – মাধাই কেউ নাই - গুপী :তবে তো চিন্তার কথা! বাঘা :তুমি কর গিয়ে চিন্তা। আমার কোনো চিন্তা নাই। আমি পেট ভরে খাব – প্রাণ ভরে ঘুরব। গুপী :ওই দ্যাখো! তাহলে আনাজেও তোমার সাথে ঘুরতে হবে গো! একা তো পায়ে হাঁটতে হবে, আর ভিক্ষে করে খেতে হবে - এক হাতে ত তালি বাজবে না! হেঃ! বাঘা :তুমি চাওনা আমার সাথে ঘুরতে? গুপী :ঘুইরে কি হবে? বাঘা :গানা-বাজনা হবে, নাম-ডাক হবে। রাজকণ্যের সাথে বিয়ে হবে- গুপী একটা মিষ্টি তুলে খেতে গিয়ে থেমে যায়। বাঘার খাওয়া শেষ, সে উঠে পড়ে নদীর দিকে এগোয়। গুপী তার মিষ্টিটা পাশের কুকুরকে দিয়ে উঠে পড়ে। বাঘা নদীতে মুখ হাত ধোয়, গুপী এগিয়ে আসে তার দিকে। গুপী :কার সাথে বে হবে? বাঘা : রাজকণ্যে - গুপী : (এক গাল হেসে) পাবে কোথায়? বাঘা : (বিরক্ত) বলে দেখ! এতগুলো দেশ, এতগুলো রাজা, আর রাজকণ্যে নাই? আহাস্মক! বাঘার এই যুক্তি গুপীর মনে ধরে। গুপী : তা বটে! বাঘা :একটা দেখে শুনে বেছে নিলেই হল! গুপী গদগদ হয়ে মুখ ধুতে যায় - গুপী :হেঁ হেঁ! দেখে শুনে বেছে নিলেই হল! গুপী মুখ ধুয়ে ঘুরে দেখে বাঘা মাঝপথে চুপ করে দাঁড়িয়ে। গুপীর সন্দেহ হয়। গুপী :কী হল? বাঘা : থাকব কোথায়? ঘর তো নাই! গুপী : কী ঘর? বাঘা : (রেগে) বলে দেখ, কী ঘর! রেতের বেলায় কি গাছতলায় থাকব না কি? ফের যদি বাঘ আসে? গুপী : অ্যাই দ্যাখো! তা ঘরের বর চাইলাম না কেন বল দিকিনি? বাঘা :(প্রচন্ড ক্ষোভে) চাইব কি, তিনের বেশী তো বর ছিল না! আমি তখনই বুঝেছি যে তিন বর যথেষ্ট নয়! ধ্যুৎ! বাঘা গজগজ করতে করতে ধপ্ করে বালিতে বসে পড়ে। বাঘা : তিন বর! গুপী : তাহলে কি করা যায় বল দিকিনি? বাঘা : তিন বরে - বাঘার কথা শেষ হয়না, কারণ দূর থেকে ওস্তাদি গানের শব্দ ভেসে আসে। দুজনের দৃষ্টি ঘুরে যায় সেই দিকে। পালকি চেপে ওস্তাদ গাইতে গাইতে চলেছেন। তাঁর সঙ্গে বাজিয়ের দল এবং অন্যান্যরা মিছিল করে চলেছেন। মিছিল গুপী-বাঘার সামনে দিয়ে চলে যায়। বাঘা :কী ব্যাপার বল তো? প্রশ্নটা গুপীকে করেই বাঘা বুঝতে পারে এর উত্তর দিতে পারবে মিছিলের লোকেরাই। বাঘা তাদের পিছনে দৌড়তে শুরু করে, গুপীও বাঘাকে ধাওয়া করে। বাঘা :ও দাদা! ও খুড়ো! ও চাচা! মিছিলের শেষ লোকটি তাদের দিকে দেখেন, কিন্তু তাঁর হাঁটা থামান না। বাঘা :কোথায় যাচ্ছ গো? লোক :শুন্ডি। গুপী :সেখানে কি হবে গো? লোক :গানের বাজি হবে। বাঘা :কেন? বাজি কেন? লোক :রাজার গান শোনার শখ হয়েছে- যার গান ভাল্লাগবে, তারে রেইখে দেবে l Category:Screenplays